Mickey Take
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: The Weasleys and friends have gathered to celebrate Bill's wedding. The only problem for Ginny is when a simple mickey take becomes more serious than she could possibly have imagined. [ONE SHOT]


_**Mickey Take**_

* * *

It was the twenty-sixth day of December. The ground was covered in at least a foot of snow and the last minute rush was on to get ready for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Molly Weasley, mother of Bill, couldn't for the life of her fathom why Bill wanted a Christmas wedding. There was already far too much going on at that time of year to be adding weddings to the long 'to do' list.

The ceremony was going to be small and short, immediate family only, which meant that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who were invited to the reception only, had a lot of time to kill whilst everyone else was sharing in the ceremony.

"What pranks do you think Fred and George will pull?" asked Hermione, with a large grin on her face.

"George mentioned something about dressing up like a gorilla, or maybe wearing an Afro and a loud shirt, but I don't think they've told the truth," said Harry. "One thing's for sure though."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"They will do something," said Harry.

"It wouldn't be like them if they didn't," said Hermione. "And I must admit that I can't wait to see what it is. Knowing those two, it will be hilarious."

"So what's going on with you and Ron?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "He's just so dense sometimes. I can't believe that he hasn't realised that I like him yet."

"Give him time, Hermione," said Harry. "It took him over three years to realise that you're a girl."

Hermione laughed.

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione. "So what about you? Is there anybody that you like at the moment?"

Harry's cheeks tinged red for a moment.

"No," he said. "Nobody."

"I don't believe you," said Hermione.

She smirked.

"Let me think. Who would Harry like?" she paused as if thinking. "Well, she'd have to be the complete opposite of Cho. Possibly younger, or at least in the same year as us. Stubborn, she'd have to be stubborn to put up with you. She'd need to be brave, and have a love of Quidditch, but most of all, she'd have to understand you, to be able to work her way into your heart. And there's only one person who fits that description. Ginny Weasley. Am I right?"

Harry blushed.

"No," he squeaked.

Hermione giggled.

"Oh, I am so right!" she said.

* * *

That evening, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Surrey Hills hotel, where the wedding reception was to be held. There, they met up with Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Hey," said Harry. "How was the wedding?"

"Boring as hell," said Ginny. "How was your day?"

"Oh, we had an interesting chat," said Hermione, casting a suggestive glance Harry's way.

He blushed.

"I found out some very interesting things about our little Harry," she continued.

Ginny grinned.

"Spill his guts, did he?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "But I cleaned them up. Hopefully there won't be a stain on the floor."

The two girls laughed. Ron looked confused. Harry became suddenly interested in the water ring on the table. The four wandered through to the main room to take their seats for the meal. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were seated with Fred, George, Charlie, Angelina and Katie (Fred and George's dates).

The meal was a massive buffet, with an amazing choice of about every food you could possibly imagine. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all stuffed full after the main course, yet amazingly, they found room for liberal amounts of chocolate cake. Ginny drowned hers in cream, even though Harry said it was disgusting. Once desert was finished, Ginny made the discovery of pots of bubbles on the tables. So began the bubble war. A little three-year-old girl called Millie joined in. According to Charlie she was a distant relative of the Weasleys, and she took a shining to Ron. She even ended up sitting on his lap during the speeches.

Fleur's dad managed to embarrass the Weasley's during his speech. He made them all stand up to complain about the sheer volume of them. After all, just about every living Weasley had been invited, and that was quite a clan. Ginny just laughed her way through it though. In fact, she felt that she spent most of her time laughing.

Finally, the disco began, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny escaped outside. Casting a warming charm on themselves, they hung around by the main doors of the hotel, avoiding the _ABBA _and whatever ever old music the DJ decided to chuck out. It was quite amusing to watch Harry jump up and start to dance exaggeratedly when _YMCA_ came on though.

About half an hour later, a lady burst through the doors proclaiming "Fred and George are here!" The four teenagers raced inside, desperate to see what the twins had come up with. They arrived to see to identical 'Elvis Presley's' moving around on the dance floor.

"Elvis has entered the building!" shouted the DJ, before moving straight into a medley of Elvis songs.

It took Harry and Ginny at least five minutes to get control of themselves after seeing the hilarious sight of the twins dressed as Elvis.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked her as they headed back outside.

"Yeah, if it's not too expensive," she said.

Harry headed towards the bar whilst Ginny joined Ron and Hermione outside. Harry returned a couple of minutes later with two drinks. He handed one to Ginny and took a mouthful from the other. He dug his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a few muggle coins.

"What can you buy for one pound sixty?" he asked.

"Me," said Hermione.

The others looked at her in awe.

"What?" asked Hermione. "My mum always said I was cheap."

"You have no idea how dodgy that sounded," said Ginny over Harry and Ron's guffaws. "Maybe you could buy that sports car, Harry?"

"Yeah," he said. "It is very cool."

They all stared for a couple of minutes at a silver sports car parked nearby.

"Come on," said Ron. "Let's go inside. It's going cold out here."

They wandered into the bar area and joined Fred, George, Angelina and Katie round a small table. Ginny sat in between Harry and Ron and Hermione sat on the end. They talked for a wile until Molly Weasley approached them saying that the party was almost at an end and it was time to see Bill and Fleur off.

When they arrived n the main room, the DJ announced the final song: a slow dance. Several old couples took to the floor, and the teenagers watched on for a few seconds, sniggering.

"We should so take the mickey out of this," said Ginny. "Hey, Fred and George can dance with each other!"

"Fine," said Fred. "You dance with Harry though."

"Well, I…" began Ginny, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Do you want to?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Ok," she said.

She and Harry and Fred and George took their places on the dance floor. The twins grabbed each other's hands and began a ridiculous dance. Ginny reached for Harry's hands, preparing to do the same, when she felt his hands around her waist pulling her closer. She rested her hands on his arms, and she swore that she could feel his chin resting on her head.

Ginny was all too aware that many of her family members were positioned around the room, and her mind filled with shock when she realised his hands were an awful lot lower than her waist. Feeling her cheeks burn, she gently moved his hand back to her waist.

"Not with my parents in the room, ok?" she whispered.

They continued to dance until the end of the song. She left the dance floor to see her mother grinning at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Ginny asked.

"Your Aunty Anne," said Molly. "She said it's about time. It only took you five hours."

Ginny glared at her mother and wandered back to the bar. From there she waved off Bill and Fleur as they set off on their honeymoon, then made her way back to the main room.

"We're going in a minute, Ginny," her mother said.

"Ok," Ginny said.

Harry approached her from the table where he was sitting.

"We're going in a minute," she said. "Are you going back to Remus'?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Hopefully I'll see you around before we go back to school."

"Yeah," she said. "I would like that."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away, she noticed her Aunty Rosie swanning around with a camera.

"Can I get a picture of you two?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. She and Harry stood close to each other and smiled until the flash disappeared. Ginny blinked a couple of times, temporarily blinded by the brightness.

"See you, Ginny," Harry said and wandered back across the room.

Ginny waited for five minutes, wondering what was taking everyone so long. She was watching her mum saying goodbye to the mountain of relatives when she felt a hand appear at the bottom of her back.

"I thought you were leaving?" Harry said quietly, bending his head so it was closer to her face.

"So did I," said Ginny turning to smile at him.

"I had a good time tonight," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ginny.

She put her arms around his neck again or another hug and was surprised when she felt his lips against her cheek.

"I hope I'll see you soon," he said, beginning to walk away. "Good bye, Ginny."

"Good bye, Harry," she said.

Her family seemed just about ready to leave. Molly bustled them all out of the door and back to the hotel where they were staying. Getting ready for bed quickly, Ginny crawled onto a mattress that was unceremoniously dumped on the floor, and that night, despite the giggles and teasing coming from Fred and George's direction, Ginny grinned herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N A little bit of fluff that just popped into my head. That's the truth… erm… kind of. So what if it's a teensy bit based on a real event, it's still good, wholesome H/G fluff. NO TEASING! (nymphofdawn, that means you!) 


End file.
